Good Together
by amy. j x
Summary: Jack/Ianto. One shot smutty fic. No spoilers. Please R&R. Crap summary, but how can you summarise a PWP?


_AN: For the first time in ages, this fic is not set in my AU world. Just some fluffy smutty goodness! Xx _

Ianto loved waking up in Jack's arms. The feel of strong muscles and caring hands enveloping him never failed to make him feel safe, at ease. He snuggled closer in his sleep drenched state and kept his eyes clamped closed against the piercing sunlight flooding in to the room through the curtains.

"You look so cute when you scrunch up your eyes."

"I'm not doing it to look cute. The sun is blinding."

"Mmm, I'm sure we'll find a way to take your mind off it."

Jack rolled onto his back, pulling Ianto with him, allowing the naked form of his young lover to fall flush against him. He dragged Ianto's lips in to a searing kiss, exploring the depths of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, Ianto mirroring his actions, and soon both men were fighting for dominance in the kiss, hands fondling and grabbing at flesh, lips clashing in a mess of heated moans and duelling tongues, teeth clashing in their urgency.

"I want you, so much, Jack."

"I want you even more."

Ianto pulled himself onto his knees, straddling Jack's thighs, and running a slow finger down the older man's defined chest. He expertly stroked the skin, pinching the rock hard nipples between thumb and forefinger, before leaning forward to place a kiss to each one, swirling his tongue over the erect lumps of flesh. He trailed down the remainder of Jack torso, dipping the tip of his tongue in to Jack's navel, swirling it in all different directions.

Ianto knew all of Jack's weak spots, so he was fully expecting the cries of pleasure at his ministrations, and he knew that if he let his hand ghost over Jack's increasingly obvious arousal, before slipping down to skim over his clenched thigh muscles he could create the most delicious groans of frustration.

Secretly Jack loved it when Ianto teased him. He also loved it when it was quick and passionate, or slow and tender. He loved it when Ianto took control, or when Ianto just lay back and let Jack do whatever he saw fit.

Basically sex with Ianto, any which way, was mind-blowing. And the fact that Jack had taught the Welshman everything he knew about man-on-man sex made him practically glow with pride.

Soon, Jack couldn't take Ianto's teasing anymore, the small bites on his inner thigh, followed by trails of kisses and devilish smirks were driving Jack slowly insane.

But he figured if he was going to lose his mind, this was the best way to do it.

He bucked his hips against Ianto's touch, his impatience, along with his need for _anything_, was increasing rapidly, so he almost came with relief with Ianto finally took him into his mouth, almost all the way down his throat, swirling his tongue around the thick base of Jack's pulsing erection, before slowly releasing him and licking a trail along the dark vein on the underside of the cock he knew almost as well as his own.

He repeated his movements several times before the telltale pants and gasps and writhing of hips filled the room and Jack came with a shout, crying out Ianto's name, and dropping his head back on the pillow. Ianto swallowed every last drop of his lover's seed, lapping greedily until he was certain Jack was spent and he climbed back up the body of his recovering Captain, his torso rising and falling in time with Jack's chest as he lay on top of him, and brought his face to his, kissing him and allowing him to taste himself on Ianto's tongue.

"You're so good at that."

"Learned from the best."

Jack kissed Ianto one last time, savouring the feeling off his lips on the Welshman's, before rolling both bodies over and looming over Ianto, one hand trailing over his chest, as he spoke.

"I'm going to make you come so hard that the only thing you'll remember is the feeling of me thrusting inside you, hitting your prostate over and over, fucking you in to oblivion."

"Please, Jack…"

The older man revelled in the role reversal, Ianto suddenly going from tease to a completely submissive man, begging for Jack to make him his.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me. Hard and fast, until I'm screaming your name."

"Your wish is my command."

Jack pulled Ianto into a hungry kiss, the taste of himself in Ianto's mouth was slowly fading, and he pulled Ianto up, so they were chest to chest as Jack straddled Ianto's milky thighs.

He detached his lips from those of his lover, leaning over to the bedside cabinet in order to retrieve the lube and condoms.

He quickly prepared himself, before slipping one, two and finally three oiled up fingers into Ianto's tight hole, pumping and flexing and scissoring until Ianto was writhing and panting and begging for more.

He slipped his fingers from Ianto, the younger man momentarily moaning from the loss, before that loss was all too soon forgotten and he was being filled and stretched in the way he had grown to love.

The sharp pang of pain was now much duller than the first time they had done this, and it passed far quicker than it had, and before Ianto knew it he was moving in time with Jack thrusts, his legs wrapping tighter around Jack's waist, every muscle in his legs clenched, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, resulting in both men panting and groaning, and gasping out each other's names through half opened lips. Their eyes stayed glued to one and other, but soon it became to much for Ianto and his blue lust blown eyes were rolling back into his skull as his hand reached for his cock, pumping in time with Jack's thrust, the Captain's finger nails digging in to Ianto's hips as he pushed, faster, harder, deeper.

Half coherent sentences fell from both men's lips as they quickly reached the edge, Ianto reaching up to run his spare hand through his sweat drenched dark hair, small curls forming in the mass of black.

"Jack…going to…oh fuck…do that again!"

Jack moved faster, a sheen of sweat coating his body as he moved rhythmically, hips pumping into the body he had come to adore. His nails dug harder into Ianto's hips, forming crescent shaped marks on the pale flesh.

"Come for me, Ianto. Let go."

Ianto screamed as he came over his hand, coating Jack's chest with his sticky seed. The tightening of muscles around him, and the way Ianto's cum trickled down his chest, mixing with his sweat was enough to push Jack over the edge, collapsing on top of Ianto, desperately trying to catch his breath as he clung tighter to the body that lay sated under him.

…

Later when they stood in front of the bathroom mirror, Ianto gently cleaning their bellies and thighs, removing all trace of their earlier activities, except from the dull ache in his lower back and the slowly fading sting on his hips from where Jack sunk his fingernails in a little too hard, Jack lifted Ianto's chin with one finger, making the other man look straight in to his eyes, before he pulled him into yet another kiss. It was tender, and loving and so many other emotions that Jack couldn't express with words.

He turned Ianto, pressing the younger man's back against his chest as he admired both of them in the reflective surface.

Their faces were still flushed, a slight pink tint to their cheeks, and their lips were still red and kiss stung, their naked forms pressed together, and Jack didn't think he'd ever seen Ianto look as gorgeous. He trailed a path of kisses down Ianto's neck, the Welshman tilting his head to allow better access. His cock twitched, but no more, as Jack stopped and turned him in his arms, those strong, defined arms, running those expressive hands along his spine bone by bone as he licked along Ianto's collar bone and breathed against his skin.

"God, we look good together."


End file.
